the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Knightfall
|followed by= }} The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. is the second book of the ''Sebiscuits Cardarphen'' trilogy, the prequel series of The Super Babies. As of 2016, it is also the longest book of all three trilogies, spanning a length of over six hundred pages. Synopsis New acquisitions It has been almost two weeks since the events of . Paige Nelson, a teenage mutant, had always felt she didn’t belong in the Fobble world, and when the S.M.S.B. was founded, she realizes it was her destiny to join them. She walks to the MBH and asks if she can apply. Recognizing her as the child who took down the NoHeads, and impressed by her manners, Baby Intelligence begins testing her through use of several vigorous exercises. Paige is able to complete these with perfect accuracy. Her maturity is put to the test as well. Afterwards, she passes easily, and is introduced to Sebiscuits Cardarphen, the only other member so far. Intelligence then tells him that there used to be many NoHeads before the NoHead Cataclysm. When Sebiscuits asks about Rotta Hecks’ survival, Baby Intelligence said she was one of many NoHead acolytes. He tells Paige he had something to show to her, and tells Sebiscuits to stay as they start down a hall. When they arrive at the other side, Baby Intelligence reveals this is his laboratory. He warns her not to tell Sebiscuits about her privilege before doing in a series of elaborate security measures. The wall in front of them opens, revealing Baby Intelligence’s secret lab. Paige’s eyes grow wider as she looks around. Baby Intelligence reveals he had been very busy at the unfinished technical projects inside. There were a few robotic janitors, and an army of Rocket soldiers. He had also built a three-dimensional printer to print anything they would need. He then beckons her to sit with him. Paige settles in a comfortable chair next to Baby Intelligence. A giant Pinewood Derby emerges behind a glass chamber, moving toward the other end of the wall. He also tells her she now has a skyfighter of her own, since she wouldn’t fit due to her size. The skyfighter and Derby both exit. Now the training began. Baby Intelligence was a stern teacher, but only because he felt signs of confusion and rebellion in both of them. He didn’t allow TV or video games, fearing they would get addicted to the sources. He knew the Internet was important, so he blocked all the non-educational sites. Unbeknownst to him, Paige hid an iPad with games and videos, and secretly shares it with Sebiscuits. Baby Intelligence also keeps them in perfect shape. Battle of Palmyra Later, Baby Intelligence conducts a meeting. During the session, he announces that the robotic army of Mr. Stupid NoHead had been located near a lake in Palmyra. Baby Intelligence says they need to act on it. Eager, Paige agrees it would lure NoHead into the open, and it would not be difficult for all three members to outnumber and overpower him. Intelligence warns Paige not to underestimate NoHead’s power, and then reminds them they do not know the way and will need help. He then dismisses them. The three Supers flew toward an office building, hoping someone there can give them the directions. They go inside, only to find the building is deserted. Although Paige senses no activity inside, Sebiscuits does. They follow an activated light into a small room. Baby Intelligence is shocked. Two mutant babies are at the other end of the room. These homeless orphans survived together. They had come to the lobby for shelter. They introduce themselves as Baby Strength and Force Baby. They revealed their powers were super strength and Force sensitivity. Amazed, Sebiscuits asks them if they can guide them to Palmyra. The two agree. Following that fateful meeting, Baby Strength and Force Baby assisted the others in a mission to stop the NoHeads from building a new base. There, they fought against the defending NoHead tanks, spider protoypes, robotic gunships, and legions of robot soldiers. Eventually, they emerge victorious. Baby Intelligence offers a rank in the S.M.S.B., and they both agree, though Baby Strength required some persuasion. However, this caused a decline in attention for Sebiscuits, which he misunderstood and was conflicted by. At one point, Sebiscuits loses his temper when the other members are playing duck-duck-goose, and have refused to let him inside the circle. He attempts to assault Paige with lightning, but Baby Intelligence pushes him away. Shocked, he then leads Sebiscuits away. Baby Intelligence then tells Sebiscuits that he needs Sebiscuits to report on all Mr. Stupid NoHead’s affairs, essentially spying on him. Sebiscuits is confused and upset, feeling torn between two friends and loyalties. Sebiscuits' Betrayal At the local theater, Sebiscuits joins NoHead in watching a light show. NoHead tells Sebiscuits that he’d question how loyal Baby Intelligence truly was to his own. Inviting Sebiscuits to join him, NoHead dismisses his aides: once they are gone, NoHead continues his ploy to seduce Sebiscuits to the dark side. He also tells Sebiscuits the S.M.S.B. is holding him back, and Sebiscuits warily admits he’d seen a few signs. Sebiscuits does confirm that he doesn’t think Baby Intelligence trusts him, a fact that NoHead expands to the entire group. NoHead then deduces Sebiscuits’ distaste for Baby Intelligence’s mission to spy on him. NoHead tells Sebiscuits he is loyal to him, which Sebiscuits is reluctant to deny. He also tells him he needs to learn the ways of both sides, not just the light, in order to truly succeed. After a brief pause in their conversation, NoHead remarks Baby Intelligence is conspiring against Sebiscuits, a statement which gets Sebiscuits’ attention (which was NoHead’s desire) and offers to complete the training. He describes the dark side as a pathway to many unnatural abilities. Sebiscuits comes to the conclusion NoHead has been setting him up all along. He ignites his sword and threatens to kill NoHead. NoHead decides Sebiscuits is not quite ready, but will be soon. Sebiscuits decides otherwise and detracts his sword. He is still concerned about NoHead’s warning. He believes only NoHead can help him, but remains wary of the stakes. After the performance, Sebiscuits returns to the MBH and approaches Baby Intelligence who tells Sebiscuits that they were going on a search for NoHead’s base. Although he had kept it a secret, Sebiscuits immediately tells him the base was in Palmyra, not far from New York City. Everyone boards their ships and heads to the NoHead base. Upon arriving at the base, which is nearly complete, the S.M.S.B. is attacked by a robot soldier on a NBV vehicle. They reflect its bullets back at it, destroying the robot and causing the platform to crash, intact. The group decides to ride it and three others they found through the streets nearby, using it to destroy numerous robot soldiers before diverting onto the porch. Several gates blocked the base, forcing the babies to destroy the gates. They head out to find only five robots guarding the door. The robots spot them, and the S.M.S.B. cuts through them before entering the base. Baby Intelligence leads them into the foyer, but they are slowed down by robots. The babies clear out the hangar in short order, but the robots are able to alert Rotta. During the engagement, Paige is able to take off to attack NoHead himself, and calls three police to help her do this. Sebiscuits notices Paige leaving and follows her. He tells her he’s coming too, but she tells him not to. Sebiscuits warns Paige that NoHead is very powerful and they’ll need his help to defeat him, but Paige urges him to stay out of it as she senses much conflict in Sebiscuits that could cloud his judgment. Paige tells him to rejoin the battle, then she and the three police cram into a small speeder and head to NoHead’s office. Sitting in the meditation chamber, remembering NoHead’s promise to give him a better training experience and help him find his purpose, Sebiscuits ruminates over his decision: in his mind, he sees visions of NoHead struggling against his numbers. Finally, he leaves and rushes after the team. Paige and the three police arrive at Mr. Stupid NoHead’s office. Paige declares NoHead is to die, and the police draw their swords. NoHead pulls a sword from his sleeve, and hurls himself at the police. Caleb Hawkins is run through the chest. Almost immediately after, NoHead turns and slices Jason Williams’ torso, and a few seconds later, with more effort from NoHead, Katy Smith is slain, killed by a slash across the gut. Only Paige remains, alone against the Dark Lord. NoHead and Paige continue the fight, dueling fiercely. At first, NoHead easily has the upper hand against the much younger mutant, slowly driving her out of the office and into the laboratory. However, Paige gradually gains ground. Sebiscuits arrives at the scene just as Paige disarms NoHead, both combatants at the edge of the large window shattered during the duel. After menacing NoHead, Paige slams NoHead into his own torture machine. NoHead becomes hideously deformed; his face becomes unusually pale and scarred, his teeth become sharp and yellow, his fingers become crooked and long, and his eyes turn burning yellow with blood-red rims. Paige releases him, and NoHead claims he is too weak to fight on. As Paige is deciding to kill NoHead, Sebiscuits claims NoHead’s evil is misjudged: Paige disagrees, stating NoHead is a killer too dangerous to live. Sebiscuits is finally forced to choose between the S.M.S.B. or the NoHeads. As Paige is about to deliver the killing blow, Sebiscuits makes his choice and cuts off Paige’s sword arm. NoHead, cackling with glee, blasts the shocked Paige out of the window. Knightfall Sebiscuits is horrified by his actions, yet he knows now there is no turning back. He pledges allegiance to NoHead, in return for the Dark Lord’s training and care. NoHead takes Sebiscuits as his apprentice. He then gives Sebiscuits his first assignment: to launch an assault on the police station, ensuring the police are crushed. Chapter Twenty: Entering the Station Sebiscuits leads an army of robots to the station. He then rampages there, cutting down every police that crosses his path, despite encountering several obstacles. Meanwhile, from his office, NoHead broadcasts a command to the many Human Replicas spread across town: to “wipe out the police,” an action that is effectively set into motion. Across the town, replicas ambush the police. As this happens, Baby Intelligence senses everyone that died. Near the NoHead base, Sheriff Bladepoint is flung off a cliff by a blast from a tank, but he and his police car survive the drop; Frank is gunned down by Human Replica 3; Alice is murdered by Human Replicas 11-18; and in the sky; Chimaera’s skyfighter is shot down by human replicas hiding out on a rooftop, sending it smashing into a staging area. Aboard a platform, Dexter is overlooking the ongoing battle as Human Replica 112 receives the order. He and Human Replica 111 attempt to sneak up to Dexter, but the police knows their intent and beheads both replicas with a slash of his sword. Chapter Twenty-Two: Police Mission Sheriff Bladepoint escapes and arrives at his flaming station, only to witness Zett’s slaughter by a squad of troops. Horrified, Bladepoint flees the scene and departs in his speeder in an attempt to contact any survivors and call them to the old-fashioned station deserted decades ago. Dexter survives Operation: Purge, and is the first to be picked up by his Master. Chapter Twenty-Three: Underworld Chapter Twenty-Four: Returning Home Chapter Twenty-Five: Arrival at the Police Station The S.M.S.B. members decide to fly to the police base and aid any survivors, and are shocked to find none. He makes one last stop to confirm the ringleader’s identity. Chapter Twenty-Six: The State Capitol Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rebounded Unfortunately, they are no match for Sebiscuits’ now-revealed mastery of the dark side and the new combat style that he employs. He fires lightning at Paige, injures Force Baby, and wounds Baby Strength with his sword. Baby Intelligence is forced to witness the one-sided duel. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hellfire Sebiscuits draws two swords and engages Baby Intelligence. They duel through the state capitol, using telekinesis to hurl adult-sized objects at each other. Baby Intelligence manages to disarm Sebiscuits, but he leaps into a post near the window, his swords following shortly after. The duel takes them across the halls of the capitol. Eventually, they exit the foliage and Baby Intelligence follows him to the front. Sebiscuits hurls masonry at him, then pushes his former Master across the ground. Baby Intelligence stands and prepares to re-engage Sebiscuits, but instead sees he has retreated through a grate. He follows, and sees the mysterious visage of Hell Burnbottom. He is about to pick up clues when Sebiscuits attacks and cuts him off. They trade blows for several seconds until Baby Intelligence pushes Sebiscuits upstairs and follows him. There, they resume their battle using their swords and powers to hurl more masonry and each other around the room. Throwing Sebiscuits through a grate, the two ascend the stairs to the very top of the capitol. There, Baby Intelligence wins the duel by cutting Sebiscuits’ blades in two and pushing him to the ground. Left at the point of his blade, Sebiscuits tells Baby Intelligence to finish him off. Baby Intelligence is about to do so when NoHead intervenes and blasts Baby Intelligence, knocking him aside. Sebiscuits climbs aboard. Getting to his feet, Baby Intelligence throws a homing beacon on his ship as it takes off. List of Deaths Deleted scenes The spying begins In Sebiscuits’ first spying session, Mr. Stupid NoHead seduces Sebiscuits at Carl’s Junior, convincing him the dark side is not what he’s been led to believe, and telling him he was extremely gifted and that he didn’t need guidance from someone as “weak” as Baby Intelligence. He lied that this was the reason Intelligence had apparently neglected him. This also began Sebiscuits’ fall from grace. Hunting Paige Nelson During a separate session, Mr. Stupid NoHead tested Sebiscuits. Shortly beforehand, NoHead was disturbed by his attraction to Paige. Deciding to kill her in order to free himself from her “spell”, he furiously began a ruthless manhunt to find her, killing those that would help the S.M.S.B. and destroying their homes. He later attempts to execute an innocent family whom he suspects of interacting with Paige with his sword, but an appalled Sebiscuits intervened and rescued them. NoHead declared that Sebiscuits would pay for his interference, and attempted to execute him, but he was eventually rescued by Paige after being left for dead. He assisted Paige during the carnage, which also led him to fail the test NoHead had in store. Returning from the carnage, NoHead decided it was not yet time to turn Sebiscuits to the dark side, as his will remained too strong to break. Extensions Electronic novelization A novelization of the story was made by IsaacBearAmmonPumpkinn on a website called Movellas. It includes a new scene involving Mr. Stupid NoHead. The first chapter of the book is conceived in Chapter 11 of The Super Babies - Part 1. The last Chapter is the fifteenth in that story, and concludes with the final duel against Sebiscuits. The novelization is especially well-known for winning the second comment on the novel saying it was a great story altogether. Thomas even read chapter books by Patricia C. Wrede and Ryder Wyndham for inspiration on writing. The novelization is also the first mention of Bridgett Kellerman’s death. Behind the scenes *At 241 pages, The S.M.S.B. is the longest book in the series. *D. Isaac Thomas said if books had ratings, The S.M.S.B. would be rated PG. New characters *Alice *Cecelia Martez *Chimaera *Frank *Paige Nelson *Sean Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon